


Coming Home

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Dark, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Reunion Sex, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, Vaginal Sex, doing it in the world of darkness how romantic, mentioned death of some unnamed people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: Eos was a dark and dangerous place, and you were just waiting for Gladio to come back home safe.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> An old request for some vanilla Gladio love~

Regardless of all the talk of days growing shorter, it seemed so impossible that something so permanent as the sun could just go away one day. It had always been there, and so you took its comforting warmth and the blanket of safety that it brought you for granted. It’s not like you could’ve easily forgotten about the daemons that roamed the world at night with all the deaths listed regularly in the paper–in fact, maybe it was just so common that you learned to shove the fact aside. As long as the darkness couldn’t touch you or anyone else around you, it was fine, right?

But then the darkness was all around you. It entered your life quickly, tearing family members from your reach and even killing two of your hunter comrades when your truck was run offroad and set aflame by a Red Giant. You couldn’t save them, and you barely made it out with your own life. Afterwards, you were just another person taking up refuge in Lestallum. You found work at a crowded soup kitchen and were occasionally called to heal the brave hunters who fought the daemons outside the city.

And then you met a man named Gladiolus. He seemed as fearless as could be. He had come through the city to rendezvous with with a station of elites, bruised and cut here and in multiple places but moving on with a strong will unlike any you’d ever seen. You healed him up and talked for a bit, and that became a regular thing. The more you got to know him, the more you found that he understood you. As a member of the Crownsguard, he’d left more than his fair share of comrades behind in the wake of destruction… and even one very important friend he had no choice but to go on without. Gladio helped you come to terms with things and gave you something to look forward to when he returned from battle. He became someone to lean on, and it turned out that you became his center of focus during this time. You were something he wanted to protect.

Somewhere along the way, you’d become an item. You were happy together, though it was hard to relax knowing the state of the world around you. Your excitement for Gladio’s regular return to the city turned to worry, anxiousness that he would someday not return. The fear was always there, never forgetting what your friends must’ve felt in their last moments, not in the least bit anticipating a sudden demise when they stepped into the vehicle with you that day. Every time you suggested fighting alongside Gladio, he urged you to stay back and preserve yourself. And though you genuinely wanted to do that, you also wanted more than anything for Gladio to be safe. This pattern went on for a year or so, though you believed strongly in him. He always came back with a smile on his face and you’d joyfully throw yourself into his arms. He gave you hope for the future; your future together in the warm, bright light of the sun.

There came a time when a week passed and you didn’t see him again. You were filled with dread at the possibility of Gladio being dead, but kept on fighting back with the idea that you’d see that smirk spreading across his face again as he marched triumphantly into town… But he didn’t.

You kept trying to distract yourself with overtime at the soup kitchen, though you’d always walk to the edge of town and ask the city watchmen stationed there if anyone had seen Gladio, holding your breath until they frowned and shook their heads. It was hard to sleep at night between the fear and the constant darkness giving way to insomnia, so you avoided your bed as much as possible. One agonizing month had gone by, and you started going straight home after work, feeling numb and empty. You thought all hope had slipped away.

When you came home one day, you were alarmed to find the kitchen light glowing in the window of your apartment. You reached for the handle expecting to have been burgled, but found that the door was still locked. You knew there was only one other person who had a spare key to your home.

Your heart skipped a beat as you hastily tore the key from your pocket, manhandling the lock and swinging the door open so hard that it slammed into the wall. You were breathing heavily, darting into the living room but finding no traces of anyone else having been there. Tears gathered in your eyes. You were so hopeless and out of it, it was very likely that you were the one who neglected to flip the light off.

You were about to submit to grief when a familiar face emerged from the narrow hall to the bedroom, wearing that grin that you loved. Your breath caught in your windpipe and you froze, unable to speak.

“Sorry I’m late. You mad at me?” The brunette asked, leaning up against the wall. He had an all new set of scars laid across his muscled stomach, with the old ones fading away. You let out a hefty sob before running and launching yourself up at Gladio. His arms were ready for you as you wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled your fingers in his overgrown hair. He chuckled into your ear and apologized once more, stroking the back of your head while you cried.

“Yeah, things got a little hectic out there.” He explained softly. “My friends and I tried to bring as many people to safety as we could… The daemons are swarming out there…”

“I was so scared.” You hugged him tightly. “I thought you were never coming back.” Gladio’s wide hand smoothed over your back.

“I wouldn’t do that to ya. Not when I have all sorts of duties to fulfill yet.” You pulled your head up and looked into Gladio’s tired eyes.

Duty. It was the man’s sense of duty that kept you waiting in fear. It was duty that would take him away from you again when he would eventually set out on another perilous journey with the king to bring back the light. Sometimes you wished Gladio was just a regular guy so that he would never have to face such dangers.

“That includes being there for you, too.” He added, wiping away stray tears from your cheeks. His expression turned more serious all of the sudden and you found yourself taken off guard by his level of acuity. “Don’t go thinking that there’s no place for you in all that.”

You sniffled and found new tears forming in your eyes. You were about to apologize when Gladio leaned forward, taking your jaw in his hand and bringing chapped lips against yours. You tilted your head and grasped at the tall man’s leather jacket, allowing him to draw you close to his body and kiss you lovingly as he caressed your face. Not having felt this in almost a month and thinking of what could’ve been, you moaned softly with contentment. You ran your tongue along Gladio’s bottom lip and he released you just moments before parting his lips to kiss you deeply. Stubble brushed up against your face as you wrapped your arms around his neck again. You only had just enough of a grip on him when you yelped at having your legs swept up off the floor.

Gladio gave you a grin before carrying you off to the bedroom where he pulled back the sheets and had you under them with him in a few movements. The usually sweltering nights in Lestallum had grown cold without the sun, and your lover’s warmth against you under the blankets was a welcoming feeling you were afraid you’d never feel again. The mattress felt softer than ever, having visited it less frequently. You were in a state of total bliss as your spine stretched out and relaxed, Gladio halfway over you, pressing kisses from the side of your ear to the base of your neck. He sighed into your chest where your shirt collar began, working calloused hands up to your ribcage and causing goosebumps to form on your skin.

“I love you. I’m so glad you’re home.” You spoke lowly to the man below your chin and were met with a smile.

“I love you, too, (Name). You know you were on my mind the whole time I was out there. The thought of you kept me strong.” Gladio slid his hands down over your sides, down to your hips where he pecked your now exposed stomach. “I’ll do my best to make things up to you, I promise.” He breathed his hot breath against your belly and began to unbutton your pants, breaking to climb up and kiss you on the lips again before sitting up. The sheets slid down Gladio’s back, exposing you to the chilly air while he removed your pants. He removed his own jacket after, then brought his warm face to the crevasse of your hip. You affectionately rusted his locks, closing your eyes and honing in on the sensation of lips sucking your smooth skin. Gladio nipped softly at your lower body, taking his time leaving his love marks above and below your underwear. His fingers massaged your tired legs before sliding a thumb up your inner thigh, smoothing over your folds with his thumb. You missed his touch so badly.

“Gladio…” You whined breathily. Your lover responded by grabbing the waistband of your panties and pulling them down over your ankles. You didn’t exchange another word as he looked up at you, moonlight from the window casting a bluish glow over a once tanned face. He spread your legs open and you instantly moaned when rough fingers parted the way for Gladio’s tongue to graze over your sensitive bead. Seeing his head between your legs brought heat pooling inside you. You swallowed just in time to let out another shallow moan as his warm tongue swiped against your opening, then swirled against your clit. Gladio did this a few times before burying his face into you. His facial hair was starting to grow out and you could feel it tickling between your thighs. You felt the hot wetness of his tongue dipping into you while his thumb worked at your clit. You were melting, legs trembling as you arched into the contact and pulled gently at Gladio’s hair.

It had been too long since your last orgasm and _Gods,_ did you want it. But it was so soon and you felt like you were being selfish. He probably didn’t intend for you to come so soon.

“I’m… I’m close.” You warned him, attempting to sit up on your elbows and scoot back. But Gladio hummed and grabbed hold of your leg. He looked at you with reassuring eyes and kept up his pace until the tension inside you bursted, and you called out your lover’s name. While the pulsations within your walls calmed themselves, he pushed your weakened knees aside and wiped his mouth.

He wasn’t finished and you hadn’t had enough of him yet. You reached for him and lowered your legs so that Gladio could climb over you. You thanked him with a passionate kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. He was heavy, so he kept himself propped up but you could feel the heat of his bulge over your thigh. Running your fingers through the dips of his chiseled torso as you made your way to his buckle earned you a satisfied sigh. Gladio pushed your shirt up the rest of the way to cup your breasts through your bra, and you reached a hand down into Gladio’s pants to stroke his thick length. He pulled back then, tugging his jeans and black boxer-briefs down to reveal his erection before kicking the rest of the way out of his clothes as you removed the remaining articles of your own clothes.

Gladio was built so well, so sturdy. Who better to serve as the king’s shield? You watched his necklace dangle over his chest while he replaced himself over you, and you welcomed him between your legs, wrapping your arms around his body. You could feel the head of his large cock seated against your slick opening. He looked down at you lovingly, engrossed in you, coating himself in your fluids. It took you by surprise when he firmly grasped one of your breasts and sucked hard at your nipple. It was when you squeezed your eyes shut and groaned that he took the liberty of pressing into you and filling you up little by little.

It was tight. You’d forgotten how completely Gladio filled your insides, still creating pleasurable friction even though you had lubricated yourself plenty. You hadn’t played with yourself since you’d become practically sick with worry, but you were so glad that you waited for this. He released your breast and placed soft kisses around it, beginning to thrust slowly.

“You okay?” Gladio asked in a deep, but hushed voice. He was stretching out your walls once again and it became more comfortable while he moved inside of you. Even more pleasurable. But you could tell that Gladio was holding back. You sensed tension in his muscles as you rubbed your fingers down his back. You wanted to give him a passionate release and you wanted to come again with him inside you.

You bit your lip for a moment, then responded to him by bringing his face back to you and kissing him deeply. You locked your legs around his hips to the best of your ability with the size difference and thrusted up into him. The brunette groaned into your mouth in response, and he must’ve got the picture because he grabbed hold of your waist and slammed deep inside you. It hurt somewhat–you felt his heavy thrusts hammer into the lower reaches of your stomach, coaxing out gasps and moans from you that were only muffled by Gladio’s tongue exploring your mouth. Your fingers dug into his back, trying to get a good enough grip you could use to continue meeting him halfway with your own movements. But he had you pinned down, creaking the mattress underneath you. His cock was so hot as he pounded into you. Your mouths disconnected with a sucking sound and Gladio began heaving loud breaths into your ear. You could swear you felt another orgasm creeping up on you.

“T-touch me, please!” You begged him, soon being met by Gladio’s large fingers pinching at your clit again while he shifted back to reach. Fire was burning in your pelvic area. You felt like you would overload from the stimulation and though you tried to hold on for a little longer, you barely had a chance to warn your lover that you were coming.

“Ahh, I’m–_G-Gladio…!”_ You saw his heavy eyelids through your darkened, hazy vision. Thrusts grew shallower but you were tired. You felt both sore and numb and resigned to lie on your back awaiting Gladio’s finish. It came shortly after, the man gritting his teeth, moaning your name breathily. His cock pumped hard, shooting thick ropes of cum inside you before he pulled out and climbed next to you in bed.

Catching your breath in silence, you looked over at the tired warrior lying next to you with beads of sweat running down his brow. You gave him a sweet smile and climbed on top of him, pecking him on the lips. It had only taken a few moments for you to feel chilled again while your body temperature cooled down, but Gladio felt like a big hot water bottle beneath you.

“I think I’ll sleep right here.” You said, stroking his curly locks. “That way you can’t go anywhere without me again, right?” Gladio chuckled and you stared down, taking in the scars that marred his face, and the pair of dark circles under his eyes that matched yours. He wrapped his arms around your smaller frame as you brought your head down to his chest.

“For now…” You sighed at his words. The room was silent for a little while. You were drifting off in Gladio’s arms when he spoke again. “(Name)… Someday the sun will come up in the morning. That’s how you know I’ll be back.”


End file.
